


There's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

by white_noisey



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: #archaniołowie to dupki, #fick wpisujący się w kanon serialowy, #good omens, #hurt comfort, #nieapokalipsa, #niebetowane, #przeszłość crowleya, #romantyczne aziraphale/crowley, #trochę fluffu, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_noisey/pseuds/white_noisey
Summary: Apokalipsa nie doszła do skutku. Aziraphale i Crowley najpierw nie mogą w to uwierzyć, a potem nie bardzo wiedzą, co dalej. Najdłużej wyczekiwana opcja okazuje się najbardziej oczywista.Tekst wpasowany w serialowy kanon, zahaczający o przeszłość przed Edenem i przyszłość po Apokalipsie, której nie było. Niebetowany.





	1. There's no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

**Author's Note:**

> Serialowe Good Omens wyrwało mnie z chyba już ponad czteroletniego zawieszenia fandomowej twórczości. Myślę, że dostaliśmy najlepszą możliwą adaptację i warto było na nią czekać :) 
> 
> Ficzek odleżał swoje na moim dysku, napisałam go dosłownie z dwa dni po premierze serialu i chciałam go dopracować z betą, ale ostatecznie nic z tego nie wyszło, tak więc - uwaga, tekst niebetowany.
> 
> Wiem, że sporo ludzi interpretuje relację Aziraphale'a i Crowleya jako aromantyczną i/lub aseksualną i myślę, że to super sprawa, że mamy dzieło, które daje mega wolność interpretacji - ale akurat w tym tekście opisałam ich w sposób romantyczny i w kategorii "other", bo nie uważam, żeby m/m do nich pasowało.
> 
> Tytuł pochodzi rzecz jasna z piosenki Hoziera "Take me to church". Wiem, że fandom przemielił go już z każdej strony, ale cóż zrobić, skoro ton jego piosenek naprawdę tu pasuje :)
> 
> Miłej lektury!

PROLOG

  
Auto Crowleya stało zaparkowane w błotnistej, polnej ścieżce; z nagrzanej czarnej maski Bentleya nadal unosiła się para, powoli rozpływająca się w wilgotnym, rześkim powietrzu. Aziraphale i Crowley, oddaleni od samochodu na kilkaset metrów, rozejrzeli się dookoła. Aziraphale czuł, jak od rosy pokrywającej trawę powoli przemakają mu buty, ale nie było to w tym momencie istotne.  
Kiedy upewnili się, że w okolicy nikogo nie ma przez powietrze dookoła nich przetoczył się łopot rozkładania dwóch par wielkich skrzydeł. Aziraphale dwa razy rozłożył i złożył swoje z zadowoleniem, po czym popatrzył na towarzysza, który się przeciągał:  
\- Gotowy?  
\- Niedorzeczne pytanie – odparł Crowley z przekąsem, jednak na jego twarzy malował się mały uśmieszek. Wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę i Aziraphale ujął ją, po czym obaj oderwali się od ziemi i śmignęli w przestworza z taką lekkością, jakby robili to razem od początku świata

  
***

Któregoś zwyczajnego dnia on po prostu pojawił się w Niebie. Nie, żeby było to jakieś szczególnie niezwykłe dla anioła, Bóg sypała swoimi wyznawcami jak z rękawa, jeśli tylko taki był jej zamysł. Nikt rzecz jasna nie próbował kwestionować jej decyzji, a zresztą w Niebie i tak było mnóstwo miejsca. Aż za wiele, zdaniem Aziraphale’a, który już ze swojego stanowiska przy Wschodniej Bramie widział nieprzerwanie od początku swojego istnienia wielkie, puste, białe korytarze.  
Na swoim posterunku Aziraphale nie miał specjalnie urozmaiconych doznań w kwestii rozrywek, naturalnym więc było to, że kroczące w jego stronę dwa anioły zwróciły na siebie jego uwagę. Jego wzrok bezwiednie przesunął się po pierwszym z nich. Wszędobylski archanioł Gabriel był kimś, na kogo zdążył napatrzyć się już chyba każdy w Niebie. Teraz z typowym dla siebie samozadowoleniem tłumaczył coś zapamiętale, natomiast pół kroku za nim szła osoba, która była zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca. Nieco wyższy, niż większość aniołów, smukły, twarz miał pociągłą, a nos, brwi i podbródek zdecydowane. Ciemnobrązowe oczy popatrzyły na Aziraphale’a z zainteresowaniem, najdziwniejsze jednak były jego włosy: spadały zbitymi falami na ramiona nowego anioła i skrzyły się jak miedź. Aziraphale nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widział.  
\- Ach, Aziraphale, wspaniale – wyszczerzył się Gabriel – Właśnie oprowadzałem naszego nowego brata. Poznajcie się. – pokazał gestem na anioła obok siebie.  
\- Aziraphale, Strażnik Wschodniej Bramy – przedstawił się prędko, skłaniając lekko głowę.  
\- Archanioł Raphael – odparł tamten, odpowiadając tym samym gestem.  
\- Archanioł? – zdziwił się uprzejmie Aziraphale, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Raphael uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
Gabriel zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Owszem, skąd to zdziwienie, Aziraphale ’u? Wszechmocna stwierdziła, że mnie i Michaelowi przyda się nieco pomocy, w końcu nasz mały oddział się coraz bardziej zwiększa.  
\- Oczywiście, Wszechmocna zawsze wie najlepiej – przytaknął prędko strażnik.  
\- Dokładnie – Gabriel, zdaje się, już był gotowy iść dalej – Raphaelu, czas na nas, jest mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia!  
\- Bez wątpienia – Raphael uśmiechnął się do Aziraphale’a – Miło było mi cię poznać. Zapewne jeszcze się zobaczymy.  
\- W takim razie… do zobaczenia? -  
\- W rzeczy samej.

  
***

Autobus z Tadfield bujał się leniwie na wiejskich wybojach. Po dniu tak pełnym wrażeń nawet dla nieśmiertelnych istot trudnym zadaniem było nie zatonąć w tej monotonii, w szumie silnika i łagodnych sykach drzwi, kiedy autobus zatrzymywał się na przystankach. Nic więc w sumie dziwnego, że bardziej skłonny do drzemania od Aziraphale’a Crowley zasnął w swoim siedzeniu po kilku milach. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zsunęły mu się na koniec nosa i coraz niebezpieczniej przesuwały się ku jego krawędzi, więc Aziraphale delikatnie ściągnął je i schował sobie do kieszeni na piersi. Oczy Crowleya i tak były zamknięte, a w autobusie prawie nie było ludzi.  
Anioł odetchnął głęboko i zwrócił wzrok w stronę szyby. Autobus jechał przez ciemny las, nie było tam niczego specjalnie ciekawego do oglądania, więc przeniósł wzrok z powrotem do wnętrza, na zatopionego w śnie Crowleya.  
Kochał go tak bardzo, że to aż bolało, bolało od bardzo dawna, i jeśli wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli i faktycznie pomogli ocalić dzisiaj świat przed apokalipsą, będzie bolało już zawsze. Aziraphale był już przyzwyczajony do myśli, że i tak jest szczęściarzem, bo może mieć Crowleya blisko siebie, i może nazwać go bez wahania swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a to już było coś. Anioł miał zamiar z tego faktu wyciągać tyle radości, ile tylko zdoła, z namaszczeniem celebrując każdą chwilę z Crowleyem. Dziwne, jak do wszystkiego można się przyzwyczaić, ale niezbadane są wyroki boskie.  
Autobus skręcił ostro w boczną uliczkę i Crowley przekręcił się przez sen tak, ze jego głowa oparła się o ramię Aziraphale’a.  
„Oczywiście, że tak…”, pomyślał, po części wypruty z pozytywnych uczuć do wszechświata, a po części zadowolony. Żałował, że był takim tchórzem, że nie potrafił zrobić pierwszego kroku, który tak naprawdę nie byłby pierwszym krokiem, bo to zrobił Crowley tysiące lat temu, kiedy jeszcze nosił inne imię, jego skrzydła były białe, a oczy ciemne. Ale on tego i tak nie pamiętał, więc tak było najlepiej.  
Najbardziej Aziraphale chciał, żeby Crowley nie ucierpiał. Naprawdę, skoczyłby za nim w ogień piekielny i dzisiaj nie bał się razem z nim zginąć. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pogładzić włosów demona, bardzo, bardzo delikatnie i tylko przez króciutką chwilę.  
  
Crowley obudził się niedaleko Londynu, ziewając jak hipopotam i nonszalancko rozciągając się, jak to miał w zwyczaju, żyjąc w błogiej nieświadomości na temat rozterek Aziraphale’a.  
\- O, aniele, prawie jesteśmy. – zaczął się klepać po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu okularów, ale zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, kiedy Aziraphale podsunął mu je pod nos – Dziękuję. Oferta nadal jest aktualna. Zostań u mnie na noc. – dodał równie łagodnie, jak kilka godzin wcześniej i spojrzał prosto na swojego towarzysza. Jego oczy zalśniły przez chwilę w blasku latarni z zewnątrz.  
\- Ja… - Aziraphale poczuł, że zasycha mu w ustach, nienawidził się za to, że znowu musi łamać serce im obu – To dla mnie zbyt prędko, Crowley. Mówiłem ci.  
Demon wykrzywił usta w grymasie irytacji.  
\- Po prostu zgódź się, nie mam żadnych ukrytych motywów. Żadnych kuszeń i uwodzeń – Aziraphale poczuł, że lekko się rumieni – Przenocujesz po prostu.  
Aziraphale nie wiedział nawet, co odpowiedzieć i od czego zacząć rozsupływać wielki kłąb swoich zaplątanych uczuć, więc tylko skinął lekko głową. Crowley uśmiechnął się krzywo, zakładając okulary.

***

  
\- Wszechmocna przekazała nam część swojego Planu.  
Aziraphale podskoczył i natychmiast bardzo się tego zawstydził. Dodatkowo dlatego, że nadepnął sobie na brzeg leniwie zwisających do ziemi skrzydeł i wyrwał stopą kilka piór. Raphael podkradł się do niego bezszelestnie. Teraz szczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Przepraszam? – spytał nieprzytomnie Aziraphale, prostując się szybko. Zdaje się, że przysnął na stanowisku. Był gotowy zebrać upomnienie stulecia, Gabriel nigdy by nie omieszkał wytknąć mu nieodpowiedzialności. „Bujasz w obłokach, drogi Aziraphaelu”, zwykł wtedy zazwyczaj mawiać „Chociaż z drugiej strony jesteśmy w końcu w Niebie”. W tym momencie zawsze śmiał się ze swojego żartu, a Aziraphael niezręcznie uśmiechał się do niego.  
\- Drogi Raphaelu… Wybacz mi. Wiem, że to mnie w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia, ale od stu dwudziestu dni nikt nie przybył do Nieba tą bramą i moja uwaga się nieco rozmyła…  
Ku szczeremu zdziwieniu strażnika archanioł machnął ręką.  
\- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, rozumiem. Gabriel przydzielił ci chyba najbardziej monotonną pracę w całym Niebie.  
Aziraphale uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że w wyglądzie Raphaela coś się zmieniło – na głowie nosił cieniutki złoty wieniec. Strażnik pomyślał, że niezwykle mu w nim do twarzy, na głos powiedział jednak:  
\- Nie ukrywam, że mi ulżyło. W każdym razie, mówiłeś na samym początku…  
\- Ach, tak. Doglądam dziś wszystkich Strażników, więc pomyślałem, że przy okazji przekażę wam nieco informacji z góry.  
Aziraphale poczuł zupełnie niedorzeczne małe ukłucie rozczarowania, że Raphael nie postanowił go odwiedzić z własnej woli. Ale w końcu był archaniołem, na litość boską, ma dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż plotkowanie z jakimś podrzędnym aniołem gdzieś na dole hierarchii. Co prawda odkąd Raphael zawitał do Nieba, dwójka zdążyła już kilkanaście razy ze sobą porozmawiać i sympatia i szacunek były obopólne, ale to nadal nic nie zmieniało.  
\- Aziraphale ‘u? Na Boga, Gabriel miał rację, naprawdę bujasz w obłokach – powiedział Raphael, był jednak wyraźnie rozbawiony. Kiedy uśmiechał się, jego oczy błyszczały, jakby ktoś umieścił w nich małe słoneczka.  
\- To moja największa wada, owszem – odparł Aziraphale, również się uśmiechając i uruchamiając przy tym wszystkie pokłady swojego uroku osobistego, bo w końcu i dobroduszny archanioł to nadal archanioł i może się w końcu zdenerwować – Aczkolwiek rzadko kiedy zdarza mi się to w tak zacnym towarzystwie.  
\- Jesteś doprawdy zbyt szczodry. – Raphael oparł się o białe ogrodzenie, którego strzegł Aziraphale i pozostali strażnicy. Gdyby był śmiertelnikiem, skończyłoby się to nie najlepiej. – Ale wracając do tematu: Wszechmocna powiedziała nam, że stworzy niedługo Świat oraz Ludzi!  
\- Świat oraz Ludzi? – powtórzył Aziraphale, naśladując luźniejszy język ciała archanioła i wspierając się na swoim ognistym mieczu. – Brzmi ekscytująco!

  
***

Crowley miał jedno łóżko, przypomniał sobie. „Oczywiście, że tak.”, pomyślał drugi raz tego wieczora Aziraphale. Westchnął w duchu. Niby mógłby jednym pstryknięciem palców załatwić sobie jakieś dodatkowe posłanie, ale miał niejasne przeczucie, że Crowley poczułby się tym urażony. Z jakiegoś powodu.  
Kiedy przekroczyli próg mieszkania Crowleya i demon zapalił światło w końcu i anioła dopadło zmęczenie. Ostatecznie nie był zrobiony ze stali, obojgu przyda im się nieco odpoczynku po tym całym szaleństwie. Z rozrzewnieniem wspomniał czasy, kiedy mógł stać dniem i nocą przy Wschodniej Bramie. Życie na Ziemi rozleniwia.  
Postanowił na początek się porządnie przespać, a cokolwiek ciążyło między nim i Crowleyem od kłótni w parku mogło zaczekać. Ostatecznie oczekiwanie nie było dla Aziraphale’a niczym nowym. Można by powiedzieć, że po tylu latach było już jego drugą naturą.  
Kiedy więc Aziraphale przebrał się w piżamę i z drugiego pokoju wyszedł rozczochrany Crowley bez okularów, za to w dresowych spodniach i czarnej koszulce z logiem Queen (anioł postanowił nie komentować), obaj bez zbędnych rozmów po prostu położyli się do łóżka Crowleya. Aziraphale miał przeczucie, że robi się za stary na te wszystkie podchody i szarady, co było idiotyczną myślą, bo w końcu nie starzał się, nie w ludzkim pojęciu tego zwrotu.  
Wyrwał się z rozmyślań i zamiast tego przejechał dłonią po posłaniu.  
Pościel Crowleya była zwykłą, bawełnianą szarą pościelą, co delikatnie zdziwiło Aziraphale’a, który myślał przedtem, że demonom bardziej przypadłyby do gustu śliskie satyny i haftowane zarzuty. Nie narzekał jednak szczególnie, kiedy ułożył głowę na miękkiej poduszce. Crowley kręcił się jeszcze agresywnie przez chwilę obok niego, jak zwykle niecierpliwy, szukając wygodnej pozycji. Ostatecznie rozpłaszczył sobie drugą poduszkę pod karkiem i położył się na plecach, patrząc w sufit. Aziraphale spod zmrużonych powiek widział, jak jego włosy błyszczały miedzią w przytłumionym świetle nocnej lampki.  
\- W łóżku z demonem – odezwał się, nie patrząc na Aziraphela. Ten otworzył oczy – Gdyby nie mieli w tym momencie takiego bajzlu w Niebie, miałbyś spore kłopoty.  
\- Ale nie mam – odgryzł się Aziraphale, podciągając kołdrę bliżej siebie. Przez chwilę mocowali się z jedną kołdrą, podbierając ją sobie nawzajem, aż w końcu zaczęli się jednocześnie śmiać. Po jakimś czasie spoczęła sprawiedliwie na nich obu i rozczochrany i uśmiechnięty Crowley przekręcił się na bok, w stronę Aziraphale’a.  
\- Powstrzymaliśmy koniec świata – powiedział lekko, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego – Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, szczerze mówiąc.  
\- Nie tobie jednemu – odparł równie beztrosko Aziraphale. Postanowił na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że Piekło i Niebo jeszcze najpewniej z nimi nie skończyło, zapomnieć o przepowiedni Agnes Nutter i o tym, że prawdopodobnie powinni przyjrzeć się jej bliżej i próbować zrozumieć, żeby ustrzec się przed nowym niebezpieczeństwem. Zdążą. Chyba.  
Błękitne oczy spotkały się z żółtymi. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza.  
\- Wiesz, nie musisz nosić swoich okularów wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy sami – podjął niespodziewanie Aziraphale – Masz piękne oczy.  
Z wyrazu twarzy Crowleya niewiele można było wyczytać, ale anioł mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł na jego twarzy ledwo zaznaczony rumieniec.  
\- …zapamiętam – odparł po kilkunastu sekundach, przygryzając wargi.  
Aziraphale kiwnął głową z zadowoleniem.  
\- Możemy faktycznie iść spać? Nie byłem tak wyczerpany od czternastego wieku.  
Crowley wydął usta.  
\- Nienawidzę czternastego wieku – mruknął, zamykając oczy – Dobranoc, aniele.  
\- Dobranoc, Crowley.

***

  
Raphaelowi Aziraphale bardzo się podobał. Nie wiedział sam, jak inaczej by określić swoje ciepłe uczucia wobec niego, w każdym razie chodził na posterunek przy Wschodniej Bramie zdecydowanie chętniej, niż do pozostałych trzech. Aziraphale był doskonale uprzejmym aniołem, a jego promienny uśmiech zdecydowanie poprawiał Raphaelowi pracowite dni w Niebie. Jakiś czas temu archanioł z wielkim zadowoleniem sprezentował mu swój nowy wynalazek: nazwał go harfą. Mały złoty przedmiot wydawał z siebie bardzo zadowalające plumkania, kiedy szarpało się za jego struny i Aziraphale nie szczędził słów uznania. Raphael aż kraśniał z zadowolenia, kiedy Strażnik z zachwytem wprawiał struny w ruch.  
\- Raphaelu. Raphaelu! – powtórzył Michael, potrząsając niezbyt delikatnie ramieniem swojego brata – Na Boga, jesteś dziś całkowicie rozkojarzony.  
Raphael otworzył lekko usta, zastanawiając się, jak powinien się usprawiedliwić.  
\- Wybacz, Michaelu, wybacz Gabrielu. Zamyśliłem się.  
\- Widzimy – odparł Gabriel, wzdychając. – Czy możemy wrócić do naszego tematu?  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Raphael, kiwając głową i poprawiając kołnierz swojej szaty – Proszę, kontynuuj.  
Rozparł się na marmurowym blacie i udał, że ze skupieniem słucha raportu Michaela, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy Aziraphale miał już okazję zobaczyć nowy dar od Wszechwładnej, nazywany przez nią gwiazdami. Z pewnością by mu się spodobały. 

  
  
***

  
Aziraphale’a obudziły promienie słońca, przenikające przez rzadkie żaluzje w sypialni Crowleya. Przez chwilę nie otwierał oczu, napawając się przyjemnym ciepłem. Ludzie jednak miewają trochę bardzo miłych nawyków, na przykład to całe spanie jest bardzo zadowalające.  
Crowley najwyraźniej był już obudzony, bo nie było słychać regularnego, typowego dla snu oddychania. Aziraphale otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że demon wsparty na kilku poduszkach czyta jakąś książkę. „Och. Nie wyszedł z łóżka po obudzeniu się, wolał zostać ze mną…”  
skinął głową w jego stronę na dzień dobry. Anioł przetarł twarz dłonią i odezwał się zaspanym głosem:  
\- Coś ciekawego?  
Demon zamknął książkę i pokazał mu okładkę z napisem: „Nigdziebądź”, po czym odłożył ją na stolik nocny.  
\- Nieszczególnie. Autor ma niedorzeczne pomysły.  
Aziraphale uśmiechnął się. Crowley wyglądał tak znajomo, tak domowo. Był chyba najbardziej zrelaksowany, jakim anioł kiedykolwiek go widział na Ziemi i to wywoływało w nim wiele pozornie zapomnianych wspomnień z ich poprzedniego życia. W końcu odezwał się:  
\- Nie ukrywam, że przyjemnie się u ciebie śpi.  
\- Cóż – Crowley uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zadowolony – Zapraszam w przyszłości na powtórkę.  
Od kilku minut w głowie kołatało się to samo pytanie i Aziraphale naprawdę MUSIAŁ je zadać:  
\- Crowley… Chciałem już dawno cię o to spytać, wybacz mi… - Aziraphale przekręcił się na bok i spojrzał uważnie na demona, po czym łagodniej kontynuował - Ile pamiętasz z Nieba?  
Crowley przez chwile zdawał się nie rozumieć jego pytania, wpatrywał się tylko w niego swoimi nieruchomymi, gadzimi oczyma. Po chwili jednak odezwał się cicho:  
\- Wszystko.  
Aziraphale dosłownie przestał oddychać. Usiadł tak prędko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i jego ludzkie oczy go bardzo podejrzanie zapiekły, chociaż w tym momencie przepełniała go głównie wściekłość.  
\- Wszystko?! – powtórzył nieco za głośno – Crowley! I przez prawie siedem tysięcy lat nie uznałeś za stosowne o tym napomknąć?!  
Na twarzy Crowleya malowało się czyste zaskoczenie. Przekręcił się na plecy i popatrzył na Aziraphaela, któremu wbrew jego staraniom stanęły łzy w oczach.  
\- …Nigdy nie sądziłem, żeby było to istotne.  
Anioł pomyślał, że zaraz trzepnie go tak, że dokona tego, czego nie zdołał zrobić zakichany koniec świata, Antychryst, czterech jeźdźców apokalipsy, Beelzebub, Gabriel i sam cholerny Szatan, Pan Zniszczenia, Gwiazda Zaranna .  
\- Nie sądziłeś, żeby było istotne… - powtórzył na bezdechu, dopiero teraz przypominając sobie, że to ciało prawdopodobnie chętnie skorzystałoby jednak z tlenu. Wziął głęboki haust powietrza i wściekle przetarł oczy rękawem.  
\- Na wszystko co najświętsze! CROWLEY! Zamorduję cię tak, że nikt nie znajdzie ciała i twoja dusza nie będzie miała do czego wrócić już nigdy! – zawołał, podnosząc poduszkę i waląc nią demona po głowie – Ty łajdaku! Ty potworze! Ty…! – zapowietrzył się i podniósł ponownie poduszkę, ale Crowley zaczął się śmiać, co zszokowało anioła na tyle, że po chwili wahania też się do niego dołączył. Za nic nie mogli przestać, jedno zerknięcie na siebie nawzajem starczyło, żeby znów zaczęli rechotać.  
\- Nie myśl, że nie jestem nadal wściekły – oświadczył Aziraphale, rzucając mu poważniejsze spojrzenie kiedy moment minął. – Ty skurczybyku. Ty gadzino.  
Crowley przerwał mu machnięciem ręki.  
\- Ty gadzino pasuje, nie musisz już więcej wymyślać – oznajmił, niespodziewanie przyciągając go do siebie – Na moją obronę, naprawdę myślałem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ty wiesz, że ja nie wiem, że ty wiesz!!! – odparował Aziraphale, gubiąc już do końca sens i znaczenie słów – Ty diable…  
\- To również by się zgadzało – stwierdził Crowley, po chwili wahania biorąc dłoń anioła w swoją dłoń. Aziraphale nadal był nastawiony bojowo, ale poczuł, jak powoli zaczyna odtajać dzięki delikatnemu dotykowi demona. Opuścił wzrok na ich złączone ręce, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czego powinien się teraz spodziewać, w jakiej sytuacji ich to stawiało.  
\- Naprawdę za tobą tęskniłem - wyznał cicho. Poczuł, jak dłoń demona zaciska się nieco mocniej.  
Westchnął, po czym uniósł wolną rękę i pogładził nią szorstki policzek Crowleya. Tamten zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony – Mogłeś coś powiedzieć już bardzo dawno temu.  
\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Bałem się - przyznał niechętnie Crowley.  
\- Nie wierzę, że spędziłem z tobą kilka tysięcy lat… - odparł Aziraphale ze słabą rezygnacją w głosie.  
\- Ja też nie – odparł tamten łagodnie – A jednak jesteśmy.  
Aziraphale spojrzał mu w oczy i poczuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. We wzroku Crowleya chowało się wyczekiwanie i napięcie. Wszystkie powstrzymywane przez tysiąclecia uczucia nagle wypłynęły prosto na wierzch, uderzyły go jak wielka fala zrywająca tamę i nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Uwolnił swoją drugą rękę i przyciągnął Crowleya za kark, po czym mocno go pocałował, a Crowley bez wahania odwzajemnił pocałunek. 

  
***

  
\- Archaniele Raphaelu, skazuję cię na wygnanie z Nieba. Zwróć swoją aureolę i spokojnie udaj się do Głównej Bramy, a nie stanie ci się dodatkowa krzywda – głos Gabriela był jak wstrząsające ziemią uderzenia piorunów. Aziraphale, oddalony od przykutego za kostki do ziemi Raphaela o jakieś pięć metrów i dwa rzędy ławek wypełnione innymi aniołami, wbił paznokcie w swój nadgarstek tak głęboko, że aż poczuł jak toczy się z niego ciepła krew. Z całej siły starał się nie wydać dźwięku, którym zwróciłby na siebie uwagę. Patrzył, wstrzymując oddech i drżąc, jak Raphael unosi ramiona w górę i przywołuje swoją aureolę. Kasztanowe włosy rozwiały się, kiedy zmaterializowała się tuż nad głową byłego archanioła. Nieco trzęsącą się ręką ściągnął ją w dół, zaciskając zęby z bólu, ale minę miał hardą, a oczy wbite prosto w oczy Gabriela. Aziraphale oddałby wszystko, żeby Raphael popatrzył na niego chociaż przez sekundę, ale nie taki był plan i anioł doskonale zdawał sobie z niego sprawę.  
\- Udław się tą aureolą – powiedział Raphael przez zaciśnięte zęby. Cała sala rozpraw nagle ucichła. Nie słychać było nawet jednego szelestu niewygodnie ściśniętych w ławkach skrzydeł, nikt nawet nie odetchnął.  
\- CO TAKIEGO? – zagrzmiał Gabriel, czerwieniejąc na twarzy i podchodząc krok do Raphaela.  
\- UDŁAW SIĘ TĄ AUREOLĄ! – odkrzyknął ten równie wściekle i ku absolutnej trwodze całej sali cisnął swoją aureolą prosto w pierś Gabriela. Podłoga zaczęła drżeć, kiedy dwóch archaniołów zaczęło przyzywać swoje moce.  
\- Gabrielu! – krzyknął stojący do tej pory w oddaleniu Michael, odciągając go do tyłu – Przestań! Przestań natychmiast! Wszechmocna będzie wściekła, nie chcesz chyba skończyć, jak on!  
Ziemia przestała się nieco trząść, ale Aziraphale nadal wyczuwał w powietrzu zapach chloru i drobne wyładowania elektryczności.  
Gabriel odepchnął Michaela i cofnął się jeszcze o krok. Wyprostował się i wziął bardzo długi oddech.  
\- Masz oczywiście rację, jak zwykle, Michaelu – odparł po dłuższej chwili – Koniec przedstawienia. Zabierzcie go – machnął ręką na dwóch strażników, którzy skulili się jak dwa małe przestraszone pieski.  
\- Sam się stąd zabiorę, dzięki – warknął Raphael. Nagle wielki piorun gruchnął znikąd tuż koło jego stóp i kajdany, które go do tej pory więziły, stanęły otworem. Aziraphale zauważył przez ułamek sekundy, że nie odbyło się to bez szkody dla nóg Raphaela, ten jednak zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Stanął prosto, oswobodzony, po Sali przebiegł szmer strachu.  
\- Promujecie miłość, a teraz za to samo mnie karzecie. To wy tutaj jesteście prawdziwymi dwulicowymi grzesznikami i Bóg to w końcu dostrzeże – zwrócił się do archaniołów nieco spokojniejszym tonem, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.  
\- To, co zrobiłeś, jest plugawe! – zawołał Gabriel.  
\- Zrobiłbym to bez wahania kolejne tysiąc razy! – ryknął Raphael.  
\- Odejdź! Odejdź stąd, nigdy już nie możesz wrócić w nasze szeregi!  
\- I tak nie potrzebuję twojej łaski, ty bluźnierco.  
Sala rozbrzmiała, gdy wszystkie zebrane na niej anioły jednocześnie wydały z siebie okrzyki pełne szoku i trwogi. Aziraphale mógłby przysiąc, że na twarzy Raphaela zagościł nikły uśmieszek, kiedy ruszył powoli w stronę Bramy, dziarskim krokiem, jakby wybierał się na wiosenny spacer. Kilka aniołów, w tym Aziraphale, stanęło, żeby lepiej widzieć, kiedy przechodził pod złoconym łukiem. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jego skrzydła stawały się coraz ciemniejsze, jakby pokrywała je coraz gęstsza warstwa sadzy. W momencie, w którym Raphael postawił nogę za bramą, jego skrzydła były całkowicie czarne, a on sam na zawsze przestał być Raphaelem. Aziraphale czuł rozrywający ból, którego nie doświadczył jeszcze nigdy przedtem w swoim życiu.

  
***

\- To on?  
\- Owszem. Kochaś.  
\- Sam? A co z tym drugim?  
\- Nie upadł. – Hastur wzruszył ramionami, podrapał się po karku – Nie wiem dokładnie, co tam się stało, ale to może być niezły nabytek. Skoro taki z niego rozpustnik niby.  
Lingur popatrzył bez przekonania na leżącą przed nimi postać, nieprzytomną, bladą, z rozsypanymi po podłodze długimi, rudymi włosami. Na plecach delikwenta spoczywały masywne czarne skrzydła, zdając się prawie że przyciskać go do podłogi.  
\- To się okaże – demon bezceremonialne kopnął leżącą obok jego buta dłoń. – Ej! Pobudka! Jest robota dla ciebie, nowy. Mam nadzieję, że umiesz zamieniać się w węża.

***

\- Co za niewypał.  
Aziraphale rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu i kiedy je dostrzegł poczuł się tak, jakby stanął nogami w ogniu piekielnym i jednocześnie przebił go na wylot jakiś diabelski artefakt. Tuż obok niego stał Raphael, chociaż przed chwilą mógłby przysiąc, że widział przed sobą dużego, czarnego węża. W pierwszym odruchu chciał zadać mu tysiąc pytań, ale odwrócił od niego głowę i powstrzymał się. Oczy byłego archanioła były wściekłe żółte, z pionowymi źrenicami jak u kota… Nie, jak u węża. Ubrany był w czarną szatę, jego skrzydła były w tym samym kolorze. Aziraphale poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. Raphael, jeśli nadal rzecz jasna nosił takie uświęcone imię, był niby taki sam, a jednak nieco się różnił od dawnego siebie i to było przerażające.  
Byli teraz po dwóch stronach barykady. Byli wrogami. Aziraphale postanowił poczekać, jak rozwinie się sytuacja i spytał ostrożnie:  
\- Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć?  
Demon odwrócił się w jego stronę i powiedział nieco głośniej:  
\- Powiedziałem: „co za niewypał”.  
\- Raczej tak… - przyznał niepewnie Aziraphale.  
\- Trochę przesadziliście, moim skromnym zdaniem – ciągnął demon – To ich pierwsze wykroczenie i tak dalej…  
Anioł milczał, niespecjalnie wiedząc, co mógłby odpowiedzieć. To, co słyszał miało w sumie sporo sensu, ale nie śmiałby nigdy krytykować wyborów Nieba. Miał wrażenie, że oczy byłego archanioła prześwietlają go na wylot.  
\- Nie wiem co jest złego w tym, że ktoś chce poznać różnicę pomiędzy dobrem a złem.  
\- Cóż, to musiało być złe… – odezwał się w końcu Aziraphale i zawiesił głos. Raphaelu?  
\- Crawley.  
Crawley. No tak, ma to więcej sensu, w obecnej sytuacji.  
\- …Crawleyu – dokończył. – Inaczej nie skusiłbyś ich, żeby to zrobili.  
\- Ach, powiedzieli mi tylko, żebym wpadł zrobić nieco zamieszania.  
\- Oczywiście, jesteś demonem – anioł nie mógł się powstrzymać – taka twoja rola.  
\- Wszechmogąca nie wykazała się subtelnością. Drzewo owocowe w środku ogrodu z napisem „Nie dotykać”? Czemu nie mogłoby być na czubku góry? Albo na księżycu? Sprawia, że zastanawiasz się, co tak naprawdę planuje Bóg.  
\- Lepiej nie spekulujmy! To wszystko jest częścią Wielkiego Planu. Nie zdołamy tego pojąć. Nie sposób tego wyrazić.  
\- Wielkiego Planu nie da się opisać? – zdziwił się Crawley, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Dokładnie. Nie da się go opisać słowami.  
\- Nie miałeś przypadkiem ognistego miecza?  
Aziraphale zdał sobie sprawę, że Crawley od dłuższej chwili wpatrywał się w jego bok.  
\- Eee…  
Anioła uderzyła nagle okropna myśl. Raphael… Cóż, Crawley, go nie pamięta. Ucisk w jego żołądku zwiększył się, zacisnął zęby, że aż zabolało.  
\- Ależ tak, płonął jak diabli. Co się z nim stało?  
„To dobrze, to w sumie bardzo dobrze, to nawet lepiej”, starał się przekonać sam siebie Aziraphale. Stali po dwóch stronach barykady, byli teraz aniołem i demonem, swoimi przeciwnościami. Cokolwiek było między nimi przez chwilę w Niebie i tak się jednoznacznie skończyło. Powstrzymał z trudem falę paniki i odpowiedział niezbyt elokwentnie:  
\- Eee…  
\- Już go zgubiłeś? – usłyszał w głosie Crawleya nutkę rozbawienia.  
Aziraphale poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Oddałem.  
\- Że co?  
\- Oddałem go! Dookoła są dzikie zwierzęta, zrobi się zimno, a ona spodziewa się dziecka!  
Czy pod imieniem Raphael czy Crawley, ten nieśmiertelny wyraźnie nie odpuszcza nigdy. Aziraphale odetchnął głęboko. Miał wielką nadzieję, że po tej rozmowie nigdy już nie spotka Crawleya, bo inaczej nigdy już nie zazna spokoju w swoim rozdartym sercu.

  
  
***

  
Po poranku przyjemnie spędzonym w swoich objęciach, nadszedł w końcu moment, w którym Aziraphale i Crowley musieli niechętnie wrócić na ziemię. Złowroga przepowiednia Agnes Nutter wisiała nad nimi jak klątwa, przypominając o tym, że nie są jeszcze całkowicie bezpieczni.

Crowley owinął się ciasno w kołdrę niczym zirytowane szatańskie burrito i z zacięciem wpatrywał się w zapisany skrawek papieru trzymany w dłoni.

\- Zastanówmy się – powiedział do siedzącego obok w samych spodniach od piżamy Aziraphaela, który z zatroskaną miną patrzył mu przez ramię. – Co może nam grozić ze strony naszych dupkowatych przełożonych?

\- Gabriel mógłby zabrać mi aureolę i mnie wyrzucić – podsunął Aziraphale, po czym westchnął – Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, żeby był tak łaskawy. Za dużo miał z nami problemu. Najpewniej chce wrzucić mnie w ogień piekielny.

Crowley zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że aż jego zęby zachrzęściły.

\- Obawiam się, że dobrze kombinujesz, aniele. Hastur zapewne nie marzy bardziej o niczym innym, niż oblanie mnie cysterną święconej wody.

Tym razem Aziraphale przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę.

\- Nie mamy najmniejszych szans.

\- Nie mów tak! – Crowley potrząsnął głową – Poradzimy sobie, wierzę w to. Ta przepowiednia to klucz do sukcesu. - „Będziecie mierzyć się z ogniem i musicie wybierać swoje twarze z rozwagą”…Ale co to znaczy?!

Crowley wstał gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Przeszedł parę razy po pokoju w zamyśleniu, Aziraphale odprowadzał go wzrokiem.

\- Czy ten ogień, z którym mamy się mierzyć to może być ogień piekielny? Czy to może być tak proste? – myślał na głos anioł.

Crowley stanął gwałtownie przy oknie, świecąc swoim gołym chudym zadkiem na ulicę. Uderzył pięścią w swoją dłoń, po czym wskazał na Aziraphale’a.

\- Tak!

\- Tak?

\- Tak!!! Ogień piekielny nie może zaszkodzić mnie, woda święcona tobie! To jest tak proste jak myślisz, Agnes radzi nam zamienić się ciałami!

Aziraphale popatrzył na niego z wahaniem.

\- Nie, żebym chciał psuć twój entuzjazm, ale jak dokładnie masz zamiar tego dokonać?

\- Jakoś… - Crowley wykonał dziwny, nieokreślony gest rękoma, po czym zbliżył się do niego. – To nasza jedyna szansa. Musimy spróbować – powiedział z determinacją, siadając koło anioła – Nie mogę cię teraz stracić… - dodał z nagłą rozpaczą w głosie, patrząc prosto na Aziraphale’a. Ten ścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Nikt nikogo nie straci. Jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. Jeszcze nie wiem do końca jak… ale tak zrobimy.

\- Obyś miał rację – odparł Crowley, przytulając się do jego pleców. Obaj zamilkli, myśląc nad tym, co może się wydarzyć, jeśli im się nie uda. Wizja śmierci nie jest czymś, czym normalnie martwią się anioły i demony, ale teraz była przytłaczająca. Aziraphale nagle zrozumiał, czemu ludzie żyją w ciągłej niepewności i strachu przed końcem. Śmiertelność dawała zupełnie nowe spojrzenie na egzystencję i to, jakie wybory powinno się podejmować. Razem z Crowleyem stracili już tak wiele czasu, tańcząc wokół siebie od początków świata, w tańcu, w którym to przybliżali się do siebie, to gwałtownie się oddalali. Anioł zastanawiał się, jak wiele razy Crowley miał serce na dłoni, jak wiele razy wystawiał się na ciosy, które Aziraphale mu wymierzał, odrzucając go wciąż i wciąż przez przywiązanie do nieistniejących nawet w Niebie wartości. Mogli mieć tę bliskość już bardzo, bardzo dawno, wieki temu. To ten moment, w którym nie mogą już pozwolić sobie na luksus czekania i robienia rzeczy powoli.

\- Tylko musimy się śpieszyć. Crowley… - dodał po kilkunastu sekundach, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Hm? – usłyszał mruknięcie zza siebie.

\- Kocham cię.

Przez chwilę demon nic nie odpowiadał. Potem puścił go i Aziraphale nagle przestraszył się, że jednak palnął to niepotrzebnie, ale Crowley tylko przesunął się pod ramieniem anioła tak, że ich twarze były naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Wiem – odparł prosto - Też cię kocham – dodał pewnie, a Aziraphale uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi. Cokolwiek się stanie, zrobią to razem. Podjęli wspólną decyzję.

  
***

  
\- Czy nie powinniśmy się martwić tym, że ktoś nas jednak zobaczy? – spytał Aziraphael, jednak jego mina nie świadczyła o niepokoju. Rozwiane włosy, zaróżowione policzki, Crowley miał ochotę pocałować go tu i teraz, jednak wolał nie ryzykować rozproszenia ich tak, żeby zapomnieli, jak się macha skrzydłami.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru już się nigdy niczym martwić, aniele! – odparł zamiast tego, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na dłoni Aziraphale’a – I ty też nie powinieneś.  
Wiatr wiał mocno w szczytach szkockich gór, wył w koronach drzew i gdzieś na dole porywał czapki ludziom, więc ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to, co odpowiedział anioł było żartem, czy może płomiennym wyznaniem uczuć, ale nie było to dla żadnego z nich aż tak istotne. Byli szczęśliwi, tutaj, pod niebem, gonieni przez wiatr i może jakąś zagubioną skonfundowaną kaczkę , ale przez nic i nikogo poza tym. Wieczność malowała się dla nich w najpiękniejszych kolorach .

END


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenka, którą napisałam, kiedy jeszcze nie miałam ustalonej ostatecznej kolejności ficka i potem już nigdzie nie chciała pasować i zmieniała mi ton zakończenia ;)

Michael miał tego dnia naprawdę podły nastrój. Najpierw zebrał burę od Gabriela za niesubordynację niższych aniołów, jakby to była Michaela wina. Potem, wychodząc ze swoich kwater zdenerwowany upomnieniem zaczepił o regał z książkami i kilka ciężkich tomów spadło mu prosto na skrzydło. Klnąc cicho pod nosem na wszystko, o czym nie przystoi mówić przyzwoitemu aniołowi (a co dopiero archaniołowi), udał się obolały i zirytowany w stronę komnat Raphaela, ciągnąc za sobą skrzydło po ziemi.

Skrzydła aniołów miały pewną niezwykle irytującą cechę: nie dało się ich, od tak, samemu uleczyć jakimś zgrabnym cudem. Jedynie inny anioł mógł w tym przypadku pomóc. Michael sądził, że to chyba przemyślana taktyka Wszechmocnej, żeby anioły i demony się nie pozabijały i faktycznie, studziło to dość skutecznie głowy obu stron. Każdemu zależało na możliwości latania, a i próżność była cechą, w której anioły dorównywały często demonom; nikt nie chciał mieć poszarpanych piór, więc prawie nikt nie wdawał się w bójki.

Raphael w swoim bardzo ograniczonym wolnym czasie brzękolił zazwyczaj na wymyślonym przez siebie instrumencie, który nazywał „harfą”. Gabriel uważał to za niegroźne dziwactwo, ale Michaelowi zawsze wydawało się to idiotyczne. Tym razem jednak, kiedy archanioł zbliżał się do swojego celu, zaskoczyła go jedna rzecz – cisza. To było nieco podejrzane, i Michael przystanął, żeby nastawić uszu; po chwili dotarły do niego dźwięki oddalonej rozmowy. „A.”, pomyślał: „Ktoś u niego jest.”. Pewniejszy siebie ruszył dalej. Powoli zza chmur (które Raphael uwielbiał) i bolesnej jasności (która otaczała wszystkie archanioły) wyłaniała się marmurowa altana. Dwie pary skrzydeł wypełniały w niej prawie całą przestrzeń i Michael dopiero po chwili dostrzegł sylwetki: jakiś jasnowłosy, dość krępy anioł stał tyłem do niego, a Raphael pochylał się w jego stronę z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego dłoń spoczywała na policzku tego niższego.

Michael nie miał pojęcia, na co patrzy, zapewne na jakieś ludzkie mrzonki, w których tak lubował się Raphael, miał jednak niejasne przeczucie, że widzi coś, czego nie powinien widzieć. Z płonącymi policzkami szybko się wycofał, zastanawiając się, jak po kłótni z Gabrielem uprosi go, żeby ten dupek wyleczył jego skrzydło.

\- Czy to był Michael? – zapytał Raphael, kiedy przerwał sobie na chwilę wspaniałą czynność, jaką było całowanie Aziraphale’a. Anioł wyciągnął szyję, i obrócił się, ale na ścieżce niedaleko altanki leżało tylko kilka piór.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, stałem tyłem. – wzruszył ramionami. Raphael zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili się rozchmurzył:

\- Jeśli to coś ważnego, to wróci – stwierdził, po czym wrócili z Aziraphalem do ludzkich mrzonek.

**Author's Note:**

> Iiii to już koniec. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie było dla Was w jakiś sposób rozrywką :) Mega zachęcam do zostawiania komentarzy.
> 
> W przyszłości najpewniej wrzucę jeszcze kilka rzeczy z Good Omens, ale pewnie już będą krótsze.


End file.
